


Sunrise on the Adrestia

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Kassandra takes stock of life after a long night of celebration aboard the Adrestia





	Sunrise on the Adrestia

Kassandra awoke to the sound of retching. It took her a moment to remember where she was but the gentle rocking of the Adrestia quickly reminded her of that. She stared at the early morning sky for a moment, her eyes taking a bit longer than usual to adjust. She sat up, quickly at first but then slowed down almost immediately as her hangover hit her all at once. She let out an involuntary moan as she tried to adjust to the pounding pain in her head. 

She looked around the deck of the Adrestia. Apparently, last night she had decided that sleeping on the benches at the helm of the ship was a better option than below deck with the rest of the crew. She hadn't been entirely wrong, though. What the benches lacked in comfort they made up for in the cool night breeze and beautiful view to wake up to. As she glanced around at all the sleeping bodies around the ship, she started to remember the events of last night. It was all vaguely clouded by the inordinate amount of wine she and everyone else had had that night, but she could remember it well enough.

Barnabas and Herodotos sat on the deck, leaning against the chest Kassandra used as storage and also against each other. She had noticed the two of them had grown quite close over the several weeks the group of them had been sailing together. Although she had never asked them directly, she always had suspicions that they might have had something between them. The thought of those two being together made her smile, glad that her friends could find happiness in this strange and rough world.

Kyra was on the bench opposite her, of course sharing the small space with Thaletas. They were what convinced Kassandra that war wasn't all bad. A rebellion had brought them together and allowed them to find peace and happiness. Kassandra had some lingering regret about the night spent with Kyra, they had both been able to move on and find people they truly loved. That night had been fun but it seems they both knew that it was never anything more than that.

Xenia sat on the deck, leaned against the railing that Kassandra would normally command from with a mostly-empty bottle of wine in each hand. The Pirate Queen had become one of Kassandra's best friends and closest acquaintances. When she needed someone to spend time and relax with, Xenia was there. And when she had trouble in her relationship with Daphnae, Xenia was there to help her work though it. She knew Xenia in a way that very few did and it made her happy to see the pirate's softer side from time to time. When she had decided to throw this party, Xenia was one of the first she had planned to invite. And to think they had met over some simple treasure hunts, that such an important relationship would start from something so simple.

Kassandra carefully stood up and stumbled her way to the helm railing. She stood near her usual helm position and gazed down the length of the ship and spotted Brasidas slouched against the ship's main mast. The two of them had been through a lot together and she considered him to practically be a brother. Between escaping a fight in a burning warehouse, defeating The Monger, and fighting in multiple Spartan assaults on the Athenians, the two had seen a lot together. She was glad that he had been able to survive his multiple encounters with Deimos and that he had been able to find time to join them on the Adrestia for a time. She would never let him live down his confrontation with the ship's figurehead. When she had questioned why he put a sack over the Sphinx's head he had drunkenly explained that he hated riddles and the damn thing wouldn't stop bothering him until he made a fool of himself and admitted he didn't know any of the answers.

Next she found the source of the retching that had initially awoken her. Kassandra carefully made her way along the starboard side of the Adrestia, using the railing to keep her balance. She had to keep a careful eye on where she stepped along the way. Between puddles of spilled wine, various discarded articles of clothing, and dozens of empty wine bottles, the Adrestia's deck was an absolute mess. Daphnae was leaned over the railing, her body clearly unhappy with how much wine she had consumed the previous night. As Kassandra got to the huntress' side, she placed her hand on Daphnae's back and gently rubbed.

"There, there. Let it out, you'll feel better soon." she cooed softly. Daphnae only responded with a groan. It took her a bit, but eventually Daphnae felt well enough to not be doubled over the railing and instead sat down on the deck, clearly still not quite well enough to stand. Kassandra slid down and sat next to her, putting her arm around her lover and gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Thank you..." Daphnae croaked out, her throat clearly sore from all the vomiting. 

"Anything for you, my dear. I'd help Sisyphus up his damn hill if it would make you feel better." she said, making sure to keep her voice low both for her own hangover and for Daphnae's. The remark had made Daphnae crack a smile. Instead of a verbal reply, she buried herself in Kassandra's shoulder, taking comfort in the other woman's strong torso. Kassandra ran her fingers through Daphnae's hair, brushing it out of her face. Even when she was sick like this, Kassandra still considered Daphnae to be the most beautiful woman the gods had ever created.

They sat on the deck for quite a while, Daphnae mostly sleeping but occasionally waking to adjust herself and make Kassandra into a more comfortable pillow. Kassandra silently watched the sun begin to rise. The horizon was dotted with islands in the distance and it made for quite a gorgeous view.

Suddenly, the hatch leading to the lower decks creaked open and Alkibiades had crawled out. No party in all of Greece would be complete without the flamboyant politician's presence, so of course Kassandra had made sure that he would attend her little get-together. He climbed up out of the hatch, stood, stretched, and let out some mix of a yawn and a groan. For a man as slight as he was, Kassandra was surprised at just how loud he could be sometimes. He turned his head to look around, saw Kassandra and Daphnae and immediately cut his yawn-groan short and began to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my dear, I didn't think anyone would be up yet. It looks like you two had a good night though?" he said, with a little grin knowing full well that the two of them had had quite an exciting night together. Kassandra smiled and motioned for Alkibiades to sit down next to her. As he joined her on the deck, she put an arm around him.

"It sounded like you quite enjoyed yourself, as well as enjoying about half my crew." she said with a laugh.

"Kassandra, it's truly amazing. You've gathered this crew of so many beautiful people, I really couldn't help myself. We are all so full of love and we all just shared that all night. This party of yours was the best idea you've ever had." he replied, his grin growing in size as he remembered the events of the previous night. The two of them sat quietly swapping fragments of memories of what had happened the night before as the sun rose and bathed them in the glow of morning.

Over time, more people emerged from below deck. Some came up only to vomit and then immediately go back below deck, but some began moving about the deck attempting to clean the ship up at least a bit. A trio of crew members who had taken a particular liking to Alkibiades eventually poked their heads up from below and convinced him to join them for "breakfast", which he happily obliged. His departure made her chuckle a bit but allowed her to focus on Daphnae. She slept soundly against the mercenary; at some point she had wrapped her arms all the way around Kassandra's waist. She loved the woman's presence and even if the party had only been the two of them that would have been enough for her.

Kassandra couldn't help but smile as all the inhabitants of the boat slowly awoke and she saw all the wonderful people she had met on her journeys greeting each other and smiling despite all the things that had happened. That she was able to get them all together and make so much happiness in all their lives warmed her in a way that few other things could.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something that isn't angsty, wow.


End file.
